


#arealbitch

by PforPhoebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, muggle college AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe
Summary: 麻瓜大学生AU第三弹，背景德潘不喜勿入。





	#arealbitch

潘西坐在浴缸里，脑袋缓缓沉到水面之下，开始玩一个憋气游戏。她和德拉科小时候经常这么干。马尔福家的波兰女佣被他们气得不打一处来。两只吐泡泡的鱼，一只黑皮鱼，一只白皮鱼。克劳季娅总是这么说。他们湿漉漉的脑袋探出浴缸，水珠慷慨地滴在了克劳季娅刚刚清理过的地砖上。

**三个小时以前**

布雷斯的猫吐到我的手袋里了，潘西恍惚地想道。肯定是那只暴饮暴食、过度黏人、眼神涣散的。她还在思考芬尼根在那杯伏特加里放的东西，以及爱尔兰人与酒有关的典故。她已经喝到了让自己最舒服的一个临界点——身子懒得动弹，大脑却活跃非常。潘西·帕金森跨过一个瘫倒在地的家伙，占据了楼梯拐角的有利地形，观察着一楼的人们。

德拉科在人群中脱颖而出。即使已经二十岁了，他的白金色头发依然没有变深的迹象。潘西觉得这一点非常邪性。高中历史课讲到维京海盗的时候，班里所有人都往他那儿看。搞笑的是，有个眼镜妹在一封送给德拉科的情书里，激情澎湃地将他称为她的“金发王哈拉尔德”。这个外号就此传开。

格雷戈低着头在跟德拉科说着什么，他听得心不在焉。德拉科的目光划了一个对角线，直指落地窗跟前。潘西顺着看了过去。在一群红头韦斯莱中间，有个女孩时不时回一下头，也在往德拉科的方向看去。

她不算太漂亮，潘西心想。不过如果她能放松一点，或许就动人多了——隔着这么老远，潘西都能感受到她的紧张。她的褐色长发用一个发夹拢在了脑后，穿着一件淡绿色的短裙，紧紧握着手里的红色塑料杯，好像里面剩下的那点啤酒是她拒绝搭讪的借口。

紧张二字远不足矣形容她看德拉科的眼神。潘西起先非常困惑。里面混合着憎恶、犹豫、好奇、以及其它叫不上名字的情绪。褐发女孩时不时猛地把头扭回去，重新加入到韦斯莱们的谈话中，好像为了提醒自己什么东西。德拉科的表情则是一种奇妙的镜像，但更加扭曲。德拉科的情绪总是有点扭曲，潘西疲惫地想起。她记得三年级的时候，德拉科宣布自己是他全世界最爱的女孩，但在她想亲吻他脸颊的时候利落地把她推到了地上。她接受了德拉科的道歉。

她知道德拉科和那个女孩之间有什么名堂了。她和德拉科在成年之前，在那些不为卢修斯和她父亲所知晓的夜晚里，曾在酒精的影响下做过太多糊涂事。和对方，和第三方，和第N方。她记得德拉科在泳池中央和两个女孩亲得不可开交，而她和其他人一起在屋子里欢呼。德拉科显然厌倦了那种方式。潘西烦躁地想着，拿起酒瓶抿了一口。如果眼睛也是性器官的一种，他和褐发女孩可能已经把对方剥得精光了。

那么他为什么不去呢？布雷斯有很多空置的浴室和床。

德拉科走向潘西，双手局促地插在口袋里。潘西抬起头看他——她有时候觉得德拉科真他妈的高。

“嘿潘斯。”

“……嘿。”

“布雷斯说让我们留下，明天早上给他打扫战场。”

“他每次都这么说。有哪次我们听他的了？”

他们轻轻地笑了起来。

德拉科的眼睛迅速地向侧面扫过，旋即回到她的脸上，快得好像一场错觉。潘西觉得自己好像吞下了一只苍蝇。他和那个女孩是 **认真** 的。操。她意识到了德拉科语气中的怯懦和不安。潘西看着德拉科灰色的眼睛，苦涩地想着，他背后或许另有一双深色眼睛，正在炽热地望向他。 

“德拉科，你不是必须和我说话。” 潘西没能拦住自己。她和德拉科之间有个心照不宣的约定，那就是绝口不提“毛茸茸的事实”。真实的想法让一切变得复杂。

她感到呼吸困难。

潘西拿起酒瓶和包，绕过德拉科，走出了房子。她坐在马路边上，拨通了达芙妮的电话，让她来接自己。挂了电话，潘西朦朦胧胧地想起了包里的猫呕吐物，突然笑得上气不接下气。


End file.
